


Dominion

by Dancingdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Crossover, Dominion, Gen, Hurt!Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Not like the show though, Protective!Gabriel, but you don't need to have watched the other show, frightened!angels, hurt!winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse arrives when a new breed of Angels descend to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominion

Gabriel pulled his two trembling brothers closer and wrapped his burnt, bloody and tattered wings around them. They pressed their faces into his neck and he spoke soft, soothing words into their ears as they whimpered.

He glanced around the dark barn house they'd stumbled across, electricity a luxury long since gone and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the other occupants of their safe haven.

Humans, monsters and fallen Angels alike were scattered around the room, each starving, dirty and terrified of the events they knew to be happening outside. A silence rested heavily over the barn, nobody daring to break it in fear of giving away their position to the creatures that were hunting them.

There was a cackle from outside and the sound of a scream, followed by the sickening crack of breaking bones and Gabriel watched as a young Demon flinched and shuffled nearer to an Angel with her battered wings wrapped around her body as if she could protect herself from this newfound nightmare. There was a squelch and another round of laughter as the creatures dug into their prey and the young Demon's eyes slid to black out of panic and he quickly tried to move closer to the fallen Angel. The Angel startled but did not say a word as she raised her wing and pulled him close. He wound his arms around her and she pressed both wings to his back, running gentle fingers through his hair when he lay his head against her chest.

There were no enemies amongst their own world's inhabitants anymore; not after the winged creatures had swarmed the planet and slaughtered eighty-percent of the population - supernatural beings included - with no evident way of stopping them.

It wasn't even as if the creatures had supernatural abilities, other than the obvious exception of possession of anything and everything, including Demigods, Angels and Demons, it was just that they were nearly impossible to kill. In fact, Gabriel would say that they couldn't die, except he knew for sure that they bled, which by default meant they could die... just nobody knew how yet.

There was a hierarchy, from what he could tell: the lowest ranks were wingless, with wide, soulless pupils, pointed teeth and the sole goal to kill everything that wasn't their own race. They were the ones that needed a vessel to walk the Earth in, but it was easy to tell when someone was one of the horrific creatures as not only did the face of the vessel alter to show streaking blue veins criss-crossing each other, they also had the tendency to walk on all fours along walls or ceilings at great speeds.

The next highest ranking creatures had wings. They blended in with the night sky, which made it fatal to move around in the evenings as you could never see when they attacked. Unlike the lower ranks who liked to drag out their kill as long as possible, these higher ranks tended to be more swift, using a blade or their own wings to cut you open. As if this wasn't horrifying enough, the outside of their wings were bulletproof, which made it near impossible to get a clear shot at them.

Above these were the less frequent red armoured creatures. They had no weak spots other than the small part of their face which wasn't covered by their helmet. Their blood-coloured wings were much larger and stronger than those of the lower ranks and they were trained in the speciality of hand-to-hand combat. They were similar to samurais and tended to speak in a language Gabriel couldn't understand. Their wings were also bulletproof, inside and out.

Gabriel had never seen of anyone higher ranking than these creatures, but he knew they existed. Everyone did. There were supposedly five of them but two were missing from what he gathered from snippets of conversation overheard when running with his brothers to the next relatively stable building.

They called themselves Archangels, but from what he'd seen, none of these creatures even began to resemble Angels.

These new Angels had been on Earth for a mere month before every governing body throughout the planet realised they were under serious threat. Warnings were sent out along with police, armies and eventually nuclear warheads.

Nothing worked.

Supernatural creatures tried their own hands at fighting their foes, but battles ended bloody for their side only and eventually, humans and supernatural beings alike were driven back into hiding.

After two months, hunters and civilians knew about every single supernatural creature living amongst them and eventually came to terms with the idea they'd have to work together if they were to defeat these new enemies.

After three months, eighty percent of the population had been slaughtered. Monsters, humans, Angels and Demons grieved for their lost families and friends. All electricity, water and gas stopped being supplied.

Four months later, most buildings had been destroyed and only a few provided temporary safety for the few surviving members of Earth.

Eight months later and here they were; lost, alone and frightened of what lay ahead.

It was clear that these creatures did not originate from this universe, not only from their unknown native languages, but how they weren't affected by spells, supernatural weaponry (such as Angel blades) or warding.

Gabriel let his head rest on Castiels' as his thoughts wandered back to the Winchesters. The two humans had been separated from the Angels about five months ago and nobody knew if they were still alive or not. The five had furiously been searching through men of letters journals when the Angels had felt a disturbance in their graces. They had naively left the Winchesters to their research and followed the distress signal to a group of terrified fallen Angels whom were being preyed upon by a large gang of wingless Angels.

One of the new Angels bit down on the neck of a screaming fallen Angel and lapped at the blood that drizzled from the wound. Another creature joined it and tore into the Angel's broken wing. The others laughed and most dug into their own prey, but a few eyed Cas, Gabe and Balthazar before leaping at them. Gabriel quickly yanked his brothers out of the way and pulled them into a sprint across the open field.

Unable to access their powers after being cut off from Heaven, the Angels fled into an abandoned warehouse. They planned to return to the bunker the next day, but could never get out of the sights of the new Angels. Not wanting to reveal the bunker and therefore the Winchesters, they ran from building to building in hopes of being able to return at some point.

Five months later, they were holed up in a run down barn house two hundred miles away, becoming more human by the day. They couldn't even hide their wings anymore; not that it mattered considering they had barely any grace left to cause any human or monster retina damage.

Many Angels had relied on Metatron to see sense and return their grace so they could help Earth, but it turned out that Metatron had been slaughtered during the second month, when the new Angels had learned all the ways of killing different supernatural beings. Who was to say the Winchester brothers hadn't met the same fate?

Cas' sigh brought Gabriel out of his musings.

"I miss them too, brother."

Gabe nuzzled at his little brother's hair, idly wondering how Cas still managed to practically read his thoughts.

Balthazar curled into himself uncharacteristically.

"Do you think they're still...?"

He trailed off quietly and Gabriel wrapped his wings tighter around his brother. The normally arrogant Angel's wings were torn and blood-stained; their bronze colour faded and dulled from ash, painful holes and scars littered their surface from close escapes. Gabriel glanced to Cas' remaining wing, one having been ripped off by a lower Angel during the sixth month and he felt a single angry tear slip down his cheek at the thought that he, an Archangel, didn't protect his brothers as well as he should have.

His two younger brothers realised where his dark thoughts were leading him and their grip on him tightened to stop him from doing anything irrational.

Gabriel let out a defeated sigh as he watched a vampire glance at him warily and retreat in the opposite direction. A lot of people thought he was like the monsters outside because he was the last Archangel walking the Earth. Lucifer and Michael never did get out of the cage (nor did Adam but he got forgotten about a lot) and Raphael was dead, which left Gabriel. Unfortunately, that was also the name of the leader of the new Angels. Some beings were unsure of the former Trickster's involvement in all of this and as a result, the blond would receive quite a few filthy looks, snarls or hisses on a regular basis.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes at the vampire in warning and when the creature finally looked away, Balth rested his head on his brothers' shoulder, seeking comfort.

Suddenly, the barn door flew open and everyone held their breath as they tried to blend with the shadows. The Demon and Angel from before hugged each other just a little tighter as a winged silhouette spilled across the floor.

A red armoured Angel strode silently into the building and a cruel smirk twisted his lips as his excellent vision picked out every single inhabitant of the barn. He chuckled softly and immediately, a group of approximately ten lower Angels joined him. They each scanned the barn and laughed obnoxiously at the injured, baring their teeth intimidatingly at their new toys.

Gabriel felt his brothers cower and he placed his hands over their mouths to stop them from crying out and drawing any unwanted attention to their position. However, it seemed luck was not on their side as two lower Angels and their commander stalked towards them. The winged creature drew its sword and the other two dropped down on all fours.

Gabriel threw his brothers behind himself and raised his six beaten wings in front of them. The two lower ranking beasts grinned in delight and lunged for the appendages as Gabe jumped to his feet and readied his blade, but Castiel and Balthazar had recovered quicker than anticipated and tackled them both to the ground before they got a chance to touch Gabriel. The commanding Angel watched disinterestedly as Castiel dragged his blade across his subordinate's chest and he knew that all three enemies would be dead within the next two minutes.

Noticing that the commanding Angel seemed unwilling to attack him, Gabriel soon turned his attention to the creature that had Balthazar pinned to the floor and was running her tongue across his throat.

That was another thing about the lower Angels: they thought of creative ways in which to torture or taunt their victims.

She laughed as Balth struggled in her grasp and she bent down and roughly kissed him, her sharp teeth biting down on his lip. Blood flowed freely from the wound and she sucked at it, her prey kicking weakly at her body in an effort to dislodge her.

Gabriel growled and leapt at her, his blade aiming for her neck but something struck him across the back of the head and he crashed to the ground, his skull throbbing. When he glanced up, he saw a blurry red figure hovering over him and something that looked vaguely like a sword suspended above the point between his eyes.

There was a cry from Cas and Gabe heard a ripping sound and the cackle of the other lower Angel. Gabriel instinctively reached for his sibling but Balthazar's sharp shout of "Brother!" had him focusing on the sword three inches from slicing his head open. He rolled out of the way, disorientated, and tried to stand up, but the throbbing in his skull made it difficult to concentrate and he crumpled to the floor once again.

Then there was a shout of pain from the red Angel and it grasped desperately at its chest and looked down to find the sharp end of a blade piercing its ribcage. It quickly fell to the floor.

The lower two seemed momentarily stunned so didn't realise when two large figures glided over, one wielding the commander's sword, the other an unfamiliar sword covered in the commander's blood.

One of the Angels; the one tearing at Cas' wing dropped like a stone, but the other one dodged the blade and sprinted out of the barn, no doubt to warn its brethren.

Gabriel couldn't get his eyes to focus on his saviours, but Cas' whispered breath of "Dean?" and Balthazar's equally broken "Sam?" sent his heart soaring in joy. A warm, calloused hand yanked him into a standing position and he sobbed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him to a familiar broad chest.

He heard his brothers' quiet sniffles as they were embraced by the shorter of the pair of Winchester brothers and he buried his head into Sam's chest and clutched at his back when he felt a tear slide down his face that he knew for sure he didn't drop.

The contact was all too brief however, as Sam and Dean suddenly dragged them to the Impala.

"Wait... the others..." Gabriel groaned as pain blossomed in his skull. His vision was slowly returning but he was shocked when Sam pushed him into the back seat and hurriedly said "They're dead. No one left alive in that barn except you."

When Gabriel could focus, he faced the barn to see parts of bodies scattered throughout it. He turned his head as the car sped away.

"We're taking you home," stated Dean as his foot hit the floor and he manoeuvred out of the way of a higher Angel determined to break the windscreen.

Balthazar snuggled up to Cas, who quickly wrapped his arms around his brothers.

"Home sounds nice."

When the group reached the bunker a day later, they ran inside to avoid the higher Angel circling the area. Dean slammed the door and locked it and the three Angels released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

A few moments of silence passed between them as if they couldn't believe they were actually home, but soon Sam shook his head and walked to the kitchen with a call of "You guys must be starving."

Whilst they were in desperate need of food, something was bothering Gabriel.

"How did you kill those things? I thought nobody knew how to do that."

Dean held out one of the swords for Gabriel to take with an explanation of "We've had help from one of their Archangels."

Gabriel immediately dropped the sword and the three fallen Angels turned disbelieving eyes on the elder Winchester.

"You trusted one of them?!" Hissed Balthazar, a bit of his old attitude resurfacing.

"It worked didn't it?" Defended Dean.

At that moment, Sam returned with two plates stacked high with sandwiches and whilst the Angels wanted to argue, the plates looked too tempting for their thin bodies to resist.

"His name's Michael," offered Sam as he watched his friends eat. Gabriel frowned.

"Not my brother, then?"

Sam shook his head. "Sorry."

"We'll take you to him, if you want?" Asked Dean. "He really does want to help us."

"Why?" Asked Cas.

"Because he says his brother has gone too far. That the other Gabriel just wants someone to blame for his Father's disappearance and has managed to manipulate the rest of their Heaven into thinking he's right. Michael disagrees," explained Sam.

"And he gave you the sword?"

Both Winchesters nodded. "His sword," said Dean.

"Ironic that you're listening to Michael," laughed Gabe bitterly.

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it when he realised that Gabriel probably just missed his own brothers.

The Archangel rethought his last remark and grimaced.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for."

Dean shrugged.

"Don't worry about it."

Gabriel took a proper look at the two humans before him. Both looked pretty beaten up.

Dean had scars littered across his forearms and a few gracing his cheeks. His hands shook more than they used to; an indication of nerve damage that was never properly treated and one leg didn't rest in the correct position when he was sitting; probably dislocated or fractured.

Sam always kept one arm still in his lap, as if it was broken and he too was covered in scars and bruises. There was what appeared to be a large gash on his shoulder, but it was difficult to tell with it being partly obstructed from view by his shirt. It looked a little like a bite...

The one thing that really stood out though was how both boys' eyes had lost their sparkle. They used to look so alert and ready for whatever life threw at them, but now, the look had glazed over to one of wariness, fear and anxiousness.

Kind of like Gabriel and his brothers.

When everyone had finished eating, the Winchesters stood and motioned for the Angels to follow.

"We'll take you to see Michael," explained Sam when he saw the Angels' confusion.

The Angels were led down into the basement of the bunker, or the dungeon as Sam and Dean called it.

"He's reading texts about our world." Dean sated.

"He couldn't do that upstairs?" Asked Balthazar sarcastically.

"He likes his privacy."

"A bit worrying."

Dean shook his head and knocked on the large wooden doors of the dungeon. When he received no answer he frowned and banged harder.

When there was once again no answer, Dean hauled the doors open.

"Michael, how come you...?"

"I'm afraid Michael isn't going to be helping you anymore, Dean Winchester."

A black-clad Angel stood over a tall, dark-haired man with two magnificent wings lying at strange angles to his prone body. The other Angel finally turned to face the group and his pair of strong, dark wings folded against his back where they disappeared, so it looked like a human had sliced Michael's chest open rather than the creature that stood before them.

Dean gulped and stepped back, pushing his own Angels and his brother back as he did so.

"Are you-?"

"Gabriel? Yes."

The Archangel dragged the sword out from his brother's blood covered body and began to clean it with one of the books Michael had been reading.

"I'm ever so displeased with you boys. You've been hiding my dearest brother from me."

"It was his own choice," whispered Sam, dread creeping into his tone.

"And then he goes and actually helps you miserable lot," continued the Archangel as if Sam hadn't spoken.

The ex-trickster growled at his counterpart.

"Have you no heart? Not only do you kill millions of innocent people, but you also slaughter your own brother?! What is wrong with you?"

Sharp eyes focused on the the blond.

"Probably the same thing that was wrong with your brother, Lucifer."

Gabe snapped his mouth shut and his eyes widened.

"I know things, Gabriel. I know things about you, your brothers and sisters, _your pets_ ," he spat the last word as he looked to the Winchesters, "and now I know how to use them against you."

Suddenly he drew his blade and his wings flicked out and spread out threateningly across the entire length of the room.

He smiled softly at the group and took a step forward, forcing them to retreat. Just as they tried to flee the room, the creature murmured quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave."

Then, he lunged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am taking prompts for pretty much anything (except Wincest) so I would love if you guys wanted me to write something! I don't own Dominion or Supernatural.


End file.
